


What If You Gouge Your Eyes Out?

by onthesidecrypt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anti's sad, Blood and Gore, Don't ask if I'm okay you know I'm not okay, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I write gore ok, It's confusion, Sad, This is a vent one shot, i'M SAD, vent???? Kind of?????, we're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthesidecrypt/pseuds/onthesidecrypt
Summary: What would happen if you gouge your eyes out?





	What If You Gouge Your Eyes Out?

**Author's Note:**

> It's an interesting concept.

"What if you gouge your eyes out?" 

They're not exactly predictable, that's why they're called intrusive thoughts. With the flick of a single finger, the tip of a knife is being balanced on the glitch's finger, eyes glossy and not really focused on anything. It's as if he's a frozen computer screen, not really responsive. The words trail off, barely audible in the dimly lit room. He's not really alone, but he feels like that, as always. 

Blood trickles down his neck, past pale, sliced skin. The crimson liquid never seems to stop coming out, as if the wound would never heal. It's lonely, no matter how many cheerful conversations are being had around him. No one notices, why would they? He's just being edgy, he's being the usual Anti he is. There's no reason to worry about him, right? 

Who truly knows at this point. 

He imagines himself digging his nails into his eye sockets, something tells him that that'd sting. His left hand trails across his own cheek. His skin feels like static, numb and slightly cold. He can feel phantom hands on his eyelids, and the reflection of his face on the knife's blade is…twisted, corrupted. What he sees isn't entirely there. His reflection is smiling, a bit too wide to be natural. One hand is grabbing at his throat, fingers pulling apart the wound on his neck. 

The blood isn't red, it's thick, black and gushing out in enormous amounts, coating his reflection's fingers and painting them black. 

His left hand is balled into a fist in front of his nose, two eyeballs dangling off and being squished between his fingers. There's blood coating his nails, and he can hear ghostly voices giggling in the back of his mind. His reflection twitches, it's entire body convulsing for a second before going back to the same position. His neck wound seems like it was torn instead of cut, skin tearing off and exposing the bones on his neck. 

The reflection doesn't breathe, it just seems to state back with empty eye sockets. The eyeballs squished between his fingers looked like they were about to explode. 

Anti blinks, and the reflection is gone. As if it weren't there at all, his face his clean of blood, his neck wound is normal, and no one noticed anything. It wasn't like he'd tell anyone, no one cared, and no one would listen. 

So, 

What if you gouge your eyes out?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't attempt to gouge your eyes out.


End file.
